fanowska_krol_lewfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Księżycowa Ziemia
Opis Ziemia ta jest miejscem zamieszkania Lwów Księżycowych. Obecnie jest podzielona na dwa tereny, na dobre i złe. Jest to miejsce z najbardziej różnorodnymi klimatami. Wygląd Miejsce to jest obfitym źródłem roślin i zwierząt. Nie brakuje tam rzek, jezior i wodospadów, jak i również dżungli, lasów, mokradeł i bagien. Wiele innych ras uważa to miejsce za magiczne, z powodu występujących tam zjawisk. Prawie zawsze w nocy pojawiają się piękne zorze polarne, a za dnia można zobaczyć lecące stada fosforyzujących ptakopodobnych istot. Co ciekawe, noc w tej krainie trwa o wiele dłużej niż dzień. Natomiast na tak zwanej Granicy, czyli złej stronie Księżycowej Ziemi, żyje tylko kilka gatunków zwierząt, a roślin nie ma tam prawie wcale, oprócz kolczastych krzewów i małych drzewek. Żyjące tam lwy zostały wygnane i nazwane Wyklętymi. Ważne miejsca ''Wodospady To właśnie z nich wypływają wszystkie rzeki przecinające całą Księżycową Ziemię. Żyją w nich najróżniejsze ryby, zapewniające pożywienie lwom gustujących w tego typu mięsie. Same wodospady są pięknym miejscem, z powodu świecących roślin i kamieni. Idą tam zwierzęta poszukujące spokoju i ciszy. 'Księżycowa Skała' Jest ona siedzibą Lwów Księżycowych, na dobrej stronie. Żyje na niej stado składające się z wielu lwic i jednego lwa, po którym władzę dziedziczy jego syn lub córka. Na jej grzbiecie rośnie wielka dżungla, a u podnóża rozciąga się sawanna, na której lwice polują dla reszty stada. Jest ona bardzo podobna do Lwiej Skały, jednak jest nieco mniejsza. Żyje tam jedno z trzech stad lwów, jest ono najważniejszym, a nazywa się Stado Księżyca. Pozostałe to stado Aurory (matki Cerys), czyli Stado Zorzy Polarnej oraz Stado Cienia, składające się z lwów Mrocznych mieszkających za Granicą (złą stroną Ziem Księżyca). Wilcze szczyty Są to pasma górskie wyznaczające granice Księżycowej Ziemi. Największe z nich to Noridhor i Wilczy Kieł, mające nieco mniej metrów niż Mount Everest. Nad nimi najczęściej pojawiają się zorze polarne. Jest to też dom specyficznego gatunku gryfów, zwanym Arainini, nie brakuje tam też lwów Smoczych. Największe ze szczytów, jak w normalnych górach są mocno ośnieżone. Kryształowe Jeziora Jedne w większych jezior znajdujących się na Księżycowej Ziemi. Wcześniej należały one do stada lwów Podwodnych, jednak za panowania królowej Ney zostały przyłączone do jej królestwa. Nazwa wzięła się od tego, że pięknie świecą w nocy, błękitnym i łagodnym światłem. Na jego dnie ponoć są jeszcze wielkie, niebieskie kryształy, jednak jeszcze żaden lew Księżycowy nie udowodnił tego, ponieważ jeziora są bardzo głębokie. W późniejszym czasie lwy Podwodne nie odzyskały Jezior Kryształowych, jednak nadal mogą w nich mieszkać. Wielkie Bagno Niedawno powstałe wielkie bagno stało się domem stada lwów Bagiennych, którym przewodził Bas. Rosa (królowa Ziem Księżyca) pod przymusem i groźbą zniszczenia Księżycowej Skały, została jego partnerką. Z ich związku narodziła się Ney, późniejsza królowa. Same bagna nie różnią się niczym specjalnym od zwykłych, no może pomijając zbyt dużą ilość aligatorów i komarów. Tutaj też Sliren (syn Serany i Carisa) został pożarty przez gada, gdy odwiedzał bagno. Mało która rasa je odwiedza, a lew, który się tam zapuści, zwykle już nie wraca. Wielka Dżungla Leżąca na wschód od Księżycowej Skały wielka dżungla jest domem większości zwierząt, jak i również lwów Leśnych i Stada Zorzy Polarnej (stada Aurory i Haluna). Jest ona pełna świecących w nocy roślin, w niej znajdują się również Wodospady, które dają początek wszystkim rzekom przecinających Ziemie Księżyca. Znajdujące się niej jeziora świeci w mroku podobnie, co Kryształowe Jeziora, tylko że na bladożółty kolor i samoistnie (nie za pomocą kryształów). Uważana jest przez to za jedne z piękniejszych miejsc. Szepczące Jamy Również pod Księżycową Ziemią rozciągają się Szepczące Jamy. Są one wielkim kompleksem jaskiń, rozciągających się pod całą Lwią i Księżycową Ziemią. Jedno wejście do nich, nazywane Bramą Mroku, jest siedzibą lwów Mrocznych mieszkających na Granicy. Sama ta jaskinia jest dla nich idealnym schronieniem przed mrozem czy deszczem. Z Szepczących Jam często można dosłyszeć szepty, które wydają wilki jaskiniowe, większość jednak o tym nie wiem, więc uważa te jaskinie za leże jakiegoś stwora. Historia (w budowie) Początkowo Księżycowa Ziemia była zimnym i jałowym pustkowiem. Dopiero, jak głosi legenda, po tym jak księżyc zesłał na ziemię kilka lwów, innych od reszty i o magicznych mocach, stała się krainą zdatną do życia i pełną zwierząt oraz roślin.thumb|400px Dwójka lwów, samiec i samica, Aiden i Yenneris. Objęli oni władzę nad doliną i nazwali Księżycową Ziemią. Były to pierwsze znane lwy Księżycowe, jak i pierwsi władcy tej ziemi. Para królewska sprawowała wręcz idealne rządy, wszystkie zwierzęta były im posłuszne. Wkrótce potem urodziła się Shiala, córka władców. Kiedy była ona młodą lwiczką, zawędrowała nieświadomie na teren lwów Mrocznych. Na ratunek ruszył jej ojciec, broniąc jej niestety został zabity przez przywódczynie Mrocznym lwów. Przez to wydarzenie zostały one wygnane na część krainy, którą oddzielała rzeka. Przez niektórych była nazywana Granicą, dopiero później nazwa ta została przyjęta przez resztę. Granica była zupełnym przeciwieństwem dobrej strony, nie rosło tam prawie nic, a zima w tym terenie była naprawdę sroga. Mieszkańcy Księżycowej Ziemi długo opłakiwali króla. Gdy jego córka dorosła, zaczęła odwiedzać inne krainy, aż doszła do pustyni i tam spotkała Moradina, w którym się zakochała. Lew był również księciem Pustyni Ognia i dzięki niemu Księżycowa Ziemia zawiązała sojusz z mieszkającym tam stadem lwów Pustynnych i na znak pokoju ofiarowały lwom Księżycowym jedną ze swoich oaz na własność. Tylko tyle można opowiedzieć o nim, ponieważ prawie nic o tej historii nie wiadomo. Shiala po kilku miesiącach urodziła córkę, którą nazwała Tymorą (w ich języku imię to oznaczało szczęście). Niestety, dwa tygodnie później królowa zmarła przez chorobę i Moradin został sam z wychowaniem córki i królewskimi obowiązkami. Pewnego dnia pod Księżycową Skałę przybył tajemniczy lew, który pochodził z sąsiedniej ziemi. Pierwsza zauważyła go właśnie Tymora i została jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Dopiero później lew zakochał się w niej i od tego momentu był znany jako Silvanus. Krótko potem został z Księżycową lwicą władcą. Razem z nim na Księżycowej Skale zamieszkała jego siostra, Itris. Oznaczało to jednak dla Ziem Księżyca tyranię. Po śmierci swego brata, wygoniła przy pomocy panter jego dzieci, urodzone zaledwie dwa dni przed, oraz ich matkę, Tymorę. Nie mając wyboru odeszła, zostawiając stado na pastwę Itris. Jej rządy były jak dotąd najgorszym czasem w dziejach Ziem Księżyca. Za nawet najdrobniejszy błąd karała lwice (lub inne zwierzęta) wygnaniem za Granicę i byciem Wyklętym. Pierwszą wygnaną lwicą była Kihame, która zaproponowała królowej zmianę sposobu rządzenia na nieco lepszy. Miała również syna, Jeuri,ego z nieznanym lwem Podwodnym, jednak jak można było się domyślić, nie opiekowała się nim, a to doprowadziło do tego, że w młodości uciekł on za Granicę i został wychowywany przez Nerain, Mroczną lwicę. Po ponad roku tyranii dzieci Silvanusa, już dorosłe i zaopatrzone w grupę wygnanych lwic oraz swoją matkę, zaczeły walczyć z Itris i jej sługami, panterami. Do walki przyłączyły się również lwy Mroczne, pod przywództwem Nerain, które również miały dość nowej przywódczyni Ziem Księżyca i ramię w ramię z lwami Księżycowymi pokonały zarówno królową, jak i jej sługi. W zamian za pomoc prawdziwa królowa przyjęła lwy Mroczne z powrotem na jej ziemię, a tym, które chciały być w jej stadzie, dołączała bez wachania. Swoje dzieci, Deneira i Leirę mianowała władcami i jako rodzeństwo rządzili Księżycową Ziemią. Syn Itris już nigdy więcej się nie pojawił, choć niektóre lwice podobno widziały go patrzącego na śmierć swojej matki, a potem uciekającego. Jego dalsze losy są nieznane. Wiadomo tylko, że założył własne stado i związał się ze Smoczą lwicą, Cintrą i miał z nią aż trójkę dzieci - dwie córki, Larę i Seranę oraz syna Cheche. Po tych wydarzeniach ostatniego roku, Leira jak i Deneir poznali swoje drugie połówki. Jasnokremowa lwica złączyła się z szarawym lwem Księżycowym Nimirem, za to syn Tymory poznał śnieżnobiałą lwicę Korę. Mimo, że oboje mieli partnerów, byli władcami tylko z tytułu, a tak naprawdę Ziemie Księżyca jeszcze przez kilka lat nie miała przywódców. Podczas ich władzy do stada przyłączyło się wiele nowych lwic (niekoniecznie Księżycowych), jak i również te wygnane przez Itris. Niedługo potem każde z rodzeństwa miało dziecko - Leira miała córkę o imieniu Rosa, a Deneir syna Carisa. Wyjątkowe było to, że Rosa miała czarną barwę skóry i zgodnie z "tradycją" to ona będzie następnym władcą Księżycowej Ziemi. Podczas spaceru Caris natrafił na wcześniej nam znaną Seranę i niedługo potem miał z nią syna Slirena, jednak został niefortunnie pożarty przez aligatora, gdy odwiedzał pozostałości ziem bagna. Rosa za to miała córkę z nieznanym z wyglądu lwem Księżycowym Taro, którą nazwała Riliane. Rosa miała jednak również córkę z przywódcą lwów Bagiennym, które osiedliły się na Księżycowej Ziemi i w obawie o dobro jej stada zgodziła się pod przymusem zostać jego partnerką. Córka Rosy, Ney, znana również jako księżniczka Wielkiego Bagna lub hybryda, została przy boku ojca. Narodziny pierwszej córki Rosy i Taro, Riliane, oznaczały dla Księżycowej Ziemi kolejną tyranię. Gdy dorosła i zasiadła na tronie, zaczęła się kolejna próba dla Księżycowej Ziemi. Jej rządy były podobne, jak za panowania Itris, jednak, o ile można nazwać to dobrą wiadomością, były nieco łagodniejsze. Za jakikolwiek błąd niekoniecznie wyrzucała lwice za Granicę, jednak zawsze z Księżycowej Skały. Pośród ponad 15 lwic ze stada tylko dwie były jej oddane - Hawa oraz Lurue. Ta pierwsza była najbardziej wierna, dlatego też mianowała ją swoją zastępczynią. W tym okresie większość wygnanych lwic dołączało do stada Aurory (matki Cerys) lub dobrowolnie udawało się za Granicę. Po dwóch latach lwice pod dowództwem czarnej lwicy Gerne (nie była całkowicie czarna, tylko miała ona naprawdę ciemny kolor sierści), która przybyła niepostrzeżenie dwa dni przed na Księżycową Skałę, zwołała lwicę do bitwy z królową. Wygrały one z Riliane, zabiły i zepchnęły do rzeki (również wygnały Hawę i Lurue). Jednak według legendy, córkę Rosy uratowała jej najwierniejsza sługa, a po tym wydarzeniu dawna królowa uciekła za Granicę (i najpewniej została zabita przez lwy Mroczne). Gerne wróciła tam, skąd przyszła i zostawiła ona Ziemie Księżyca, które przez ponad 7 lat nie miała władcy. Mimo charakteru Riliane, jej matka bardzo przeżyła jej śmierć, jednak wiedziała, że było to ostatnie rozwiązanie. Ziemie Księżyca bez władców były o wiele bardziej narażone na ataki czy podbicie ze strony innych lwów. Po tym jak zmarł Taro, Rosa została sama z wielkim stadem na karku. Można powiedzieć że to ona w tym czasie rządziła, jednak z wielkim trudem jej to szło. Straciła w ostatnim czasie dwie bliskie jej osoby - córkę Rilianę oraz partnera Taro. Podczas przechadzki niedaleko bagna zaczepiła ją grupka lwów o ciemnozielonym kolorze sierści i blado-czerwonymi oczami. Lew pośródku nich miał na sobie liczne ślady walki i to on pierwszy podszedł do Rosy. Był on Basem, przywódcą stada z Wielkiego Bagna i zagroził jej, że jeśli nie zostanie jego lwicą, zrówna Księżycową Skałę z ziemią. W trosce o dobro swojego stada, chcąc nie chcąc uległa mu i pod przymusem została jego partnerką, jednak nikt z jej stada o tym nie wiedział. Krótko później narodziła się hybryda Ney. Nigdy nie była królową Wielkiego Bagna (Księżycowej Ziemi owszem), ale nosiła miano "wielkiej księżnej" i po swojej matce to ona zasiadła na tronie Ziem Księżyca. Jej władza była raczej normalna, jednak stale chciała poszerzać granicę ziem. Pierwszy teren przejęty przez nią było Kryształowe Jeziora, należące wcześniej do lwów Podwodnych, a drugim z kolei Wielka Dżungla, miejsce zamieszkania lwów Leśnych oraz stada Aurory. Miała ona za partnera Smoczego lwa Ytrera, który był synem Lary (córki Jeuri'ego, patrz na drzewo genealogiczne). Została bardzo dobrze zapamiętana przez inne rasy z powodu swojej rządy terenów. Córką Ney i Ytrera była Kelaina, hybryda lwa Smoczego z Bagiennym. Mimo swojego pochodzenia była bardzo szanowana, już jako lwiątko. Była koloru wyblakłego czerwonego z zieloną pręgą na grzbiecie (w młodości zielony klejnot na czole). Gdy objęła władzę, w stadzie zapanował istny chaos. Młoda królowa pozwalała dołączać do swojego stada wszystkie kotowate i inne - hybrydy ras, szakale lub hieny. Pod naporem lwic jej matka porozmawiała z nią, że tak nie może być. Smutna odesłała więc wszystkich, oprócz hybryd, które też były lwami. Do hybryd należał jeden z Księżycowych, który nosił imię Dranor. Lwica zakochała się w nim, jednak bez wzajemności. Odszedł on po jakiś kilku dniach, zostawiając stado i Kelenie. W królowej zakochał się natomiast inny lew, Ashki. Lwica została właśnie jego partnerką, cierpiąc jednak po stracie ukochanego. Po jakimś czasie parze królewskiej urodził się syn. Synem Kelainy i Ashki'ego był Neris. Wyglądał od podobnie, co sam Aiden i miał łagodne usposobienie, niczym Sarafina, co ciekawe i wyjątkowe u jego rasy, miał szare oczy. Wraz z jego narodzinami, wprowadzono na Księżycową Ziemię majordomusów, podobnie jak na Lwiej Ziemi Zazu. Jednak w tym przypadku byli oni najczęściej zwierzętami stworzonymi przez lwa za pomocą mocy "Duchomy Towarzysz" (jeśli oczywiście takową miał) lub lwami Księżycowymi czy innych ras. Niestety też rola partnerki króla, zmalała nieco, ale nie na tyle, by reprezentować tylko członkinię ze stada. Jedną taką lwicą była Tari, partnerka króla, zdumiewająco podobna do rządzącej kilka lat temu Riliane, przez co powstały teorie, że to może być jej siostrą, kuzynką, a nawet córką. Mimo to stwierdzenie to pozostało tylko domysłami. Po około dwóch latach zrzekła się tytułu królowej, ale mimo to razem z królem miała ona dwóch synów. Władcy Władcy Księżycowej Ziemi byli różni i mieli różne sposoby rządzenia. Jedni dbali o nią i jej mieszkańców, inni byli tyranami dla których liczyła się tylko władza... Tutaj są wymienieni wszyscy władcy tej ziemi. Ta część artykułu będzie rozbudowywana. Yenneris i Aiden thumb|left|302px|Yenneris (po prawej) i Aiden (po lewej)Yenneris i Aiden są najstarszymi władcami Księżycowej Skały. Sprawowali dobre rządy, a lwice i inne zwierzęta były posłuszne parze królewskiej. Yenneris była kochającą matką swojej córki, a Aiden został zabity przez lwy mieszkające w innej części krainy, tym samym zostały wygnane i nazwane Wyklętymi. Według legendy, oba lwy zostały narodzone przez księżyc, by dać początek swojej rasie. Moradin i Shiala thumb|left|302px|Moradin (po lewej) i Shiala i Tymorą (po prawej)Shiala odziedziczyła władzę po swojej matce, Yenneris i razem z Pustynnym Lwem Moradinem, sprawowała władzę. Nie żyła jednak długo, ponieważ umarła przez chorobę, ale dała swojemu partnerowi córkę, którą lew obiecał się opiekować najlepiej jak potrafi. On sam natomiast umarł ze starości. Tymora i Silvanus thumb|left|302px|Tymora (po lewej) i Silvanus (po prawej)Po Shiali i Moradinie władzę nad Księżycową Ziemią sprawowali Tymora i Silvanus. Tymora odziedziczyła władzę po swojej matce, a jej partnerem jest Leśny Lew, Silvanus. Lwica urodziła dwa lwiątka, lwiczkę Leirę oraz lewka Deneira. Za młodości uwielbiała przygody oraz ryzyko, była też uparta i bezwzględna (zupełnie jak młody Simba). Dopiero jak poznała Silvanusa i zapanowała na ziemią, stała się bardziej rozważna, odpowiedzialna oraz kochająca dla swoich dzieci. Silvanus natomiast umarł ze starości. Itris thumb|left|302pxJest ona jedyną władczynią Księżycowej Ziemi, która rządziła samotnie i która nie wywodziła się z królewskiego rodu. Była siostrą Silvanusa, zazdrosną o jego władzę, dlatego też po śmierci swojego brata przy pomocy hien wygoniła ze skały jego dzieci, a Tymorze zagroziła, że zabije z hienami mieszkańców Księżycowej Skały, jeśli nie ucieknie jak najdalej. Jej rządy były okrutne i krwawe, a za prawie każdy błąd surowo karała, nieraz też wyrzucała lwice na Granicę. Dopiero po roku dzieci Silvanusa wróciły i obaliły jej rządy, zrzucając ją ze skał. Również i matka lwów wróciła. Po zakończonej tyranii, Leira oraz Deneir razem rządzili Księżycową Ziemią. Deneir i Leira thumb|left|302px|Leira i Nimir (po lewej) oraz Deneir i Kora (po prawej) Dzieci Tymory i Silvanusa rządzące Księżycową Ziemią. Są oni pierwszymi, którzy rządzą we dwójkę jako rodzeństwo. Ich rządzy były tak samo dobre jak ich rodziców. Dodatkowo inne lwy i zwierzęta darzyły władców jeszcze większym szacunkiem za zakończenie tyranii Itris. Oboje było bardzo podobnych do swoich rodziców - Leira, gdyby nie jasnokremowa sierść, ujmująco przypominałaby matkę, a Deneira można było pomylić z ojciec, bo różnili się tylko kolorem oczu. Lwica wyszła za Nimira, szarego Lwa Księżycowego, za to Deneir ożenił się Korą. Rosa i Caris thumb|left|301px|Rosa (po prawej) i Caris (po lewej)Rosa, czarna lwica Księżycowa jest córką Leiry i Nimira, a Caris synem Deneira i Kory. Oboje bardzo dobrze się dogadują i traktują siebie niemal jak rodzeństwo. Zgodnie z "tradycją" każdy lew Księżycowy o czarnej barwie (w tym przypadku Rosa) zasiada na tronie po poprzednich władcach. Caris za to, jako jej najlepszy przyjaciel, został przez nią wybrany jako doradcą i zarazem zastępca czarnej lwicy. Po kilku miesiącach znalazła sobie partnera - śnieżnobiałego Księżycowego lwa o imieniu Taro. Riliane thumb|left|302px|Riliane (jasnokremowa lwica) i Hawa, jej sługaRiliane jest córką Rosy i Taro. Niestety, jej narodziny oznaczały dla Księżycowej Ziemi i jej mieszkańców kolejną tyranię. Gdy zasiadła na tronie, jej rządy były podobne do Itris, jednak, o ile można to nazwać dobrą wiadomością, nieco łagodniejsze. Wśród lwic tylko dwie były za nią, w tym Hawa i Lurue. Ta pierwsza była jej najwierniejsza, dlatego też królowa mianowała ją swoją zastępczynią. Niektóre wygnane lwice dołączały się do stada Aurory (matki Cerys). Po dwóch latach lwice, pod dowództwem lwicy Gerne, rozpoczęły powstanie, a królową zabiły. Jednak według legendy, Riliane uratowała jej sługa Hawa. Po tym wydarzeniu przez kolejne 7 lat ziemia nie miała króla. Ney i Ytrer thumb|left|302px|Ytrer (po lewej) i Ney (po prawej)Ney była "zapomnianą" córką Rosy, która dla bezpieczeństwa swojego stada z przymusu związała się Basem, przywódcą lwów Bagiennych ze stada Wielkiego Bagna. Po swojej matce to ona zaczęła rządzić Księżycową Ziemią. Znana była z rządzy terenów i za swojego panowania przyłączyła do Ziem Księżyca Kryształowe Jeziora (własność lwów Podwodnych) oraz Wielką Dżunglę (miejsce zamieszkania lwów Leśnych oraz stada Aurory). Złączyła się z lwem Smoczym, Ytrerem (synem Lary, córki Jeuri'ego). Oprócz tego ich rządy w końcu były normalne od ponad 7 lat. Kelaina i Ashki thumb|left|292px|Kelaina (po prawej) i Ashki (po lewej)Jest ona córką Ney i Ytrera, hybrydą lwa Smoczego z Bagiennym. Znana była ze swojej, łagodnie mówiąc naiwności. Podczas swoich rządów do Stada Księżyca mogły przyłączać się hybrydy lwów, szakale i hieny. Pod naporem zbulwersowanych lwic jej matka przekonała ją, że tak nie postępuje królowa. Odesłała więc szakale i hieny, jednak zostawiła hybrydy. Zakochała się w takiej hybrydzie, jednak bez wzajemności. Ostatecznie związała się ona z Ashkim, lwem Księżycowym i niedługo potem mieli syna. Neris i Tari'' thumb|left|302px|Później obrazek mojego autorstwa (autor tego to Kotka151 :))Parze królewskiej narodził się syn Neris. Był on bardzo podobny do Aidena lub swojego ojca i miał bardzo łagodne usposobienie, niczym Sarafina. Kiedy był jeszcze lwiątkiem, o mało co nie został zabity przez Smoczą lwicę o imieniu Feri. Gdy dorósł, znalazł sobię partnerkę o imieniu Tari, Księżycową lwicę, zdumiewająco podobną do młodej Riliane. Zrzekła się ona tytułu królowej po dwóch latach, ale przed tym wydarzeniem urodziła córkę i syna, których zostawiła pod opieką ojca. Kategoria:Terytoria Kategoria:Artykuły